Love,Love,Love
by HUNHANSHIP
Summary: Melihat HunHan yang tertutup pada lingkungan terbuka membuat semua fansnya kecewa. Tetapi, jika di dalam dorm HunHan adalah couple yang suka berlovey dovey. HunHan FF. Romance, Drama, Fluffy ( Maybe ). Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Melihat HunHan yang tertutup pada lingkungan terbuka membuat semua fansnya kecewa. Tetapi, jika di dalam dorm HunHan adalah couple yang suka berlovey dovey**

**Love,Love,Love**

**HunHan Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Rated, T (Maybe), Romance, Drama (Maybe), Fluffy (Maybe)**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi.**

* * *

Ekhem….Ekhem….

Oke :)

Aku, Chanyeol yang merupakan HunHan shipper… Eumm, munkin aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'Selu' aku akan meneybutkan beberapa moment HunHan yang aku tahu saja. Oke, cekidot ;;)

Oke :D moment pertama !

* * *

**Initial trainees**

Saat hari pertama trainee, Chanyeol memandang satu per satu para member sambil menghafalkan namanya.

"Kim Jongin, D.O Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing… Bla,bla,bla", begitu ucapnya. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya memandang aneh Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang bercengkraman.

"Hei !", ujarnya lalu berjalan menuju Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang berbicara entah dalam China dan Korea yang di campur satu, juga terkadang ada Bahasa Inggris di dalamnya.

"Kalian sedang apa ? Kalian sedang bermain tebak-tebakan dalam tiga bahasa ?", tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk di mengahdap mereka berdua. "Tidak hyung, kami tidak bermain, aku mencoba memahami ucapan Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung kan dari china", jawab Sehun yang membuat mata Baekhyun melotot.

"OMO ! Jadi Luhan hyung orang china ? Aku tak tahu sama sekali, aku kira kalian adik berkakak", teriak Baekhyun heboh. "Namanya Xi Luhan sedangkan aku Oh Sehun, itu beda sekali hyung".

Sejak saat itu, semua member trainee sadar bahwa mereka bukan saudara kandung.

* * *

**Trainee period**

Saat itu, semua trainee sedang dikumpulkan, termasuk member exo. Oke, munkin saat masa ini mereka belum diangkat sebagai member exo karena mereka masih dalam masa trainee dan belum debut. Semua trainee sangat senang karena sang CEO yang mentrainee mereka berucap hal yang membuat hati mereka senang.

"Ingat, hanya untuk hari ini saja ! Kalian bebas melakukan apapun, tak ada latihan ! Ini hanya untuk merefres tubuh kalian agar tidak lelah".

Semua senang, seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo yang akan berjalan-jalan bersama. Suho yang sengaja menyibukkan diri di ruangan khusus beralat music piano, dan Lay yang sedang menulis beberapa lirik lagu.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, ia begitu dingin dan cuek dengan saja. Xiumin yang menyapanya tak di hiraukan, semua member pun begitu.

"Sehun-ah jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda", rajuk Chen sambil memohon kepada Sehun sembari memegang tangannya. Sehun hanya menepis kasar genggaman Chen dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Woah Sehun, jangan berlebihan, lihat Chen, walaupun ia salah ia mau meminta maaf, kau harus bisa memaafkannya", Baekhyun yang melihatnya mencoba untuk membujuk Sehun, responnya ia diberi tatapan dingin oleh Sehun.

Melihat pertengkaran kecil itu, semua member trainee berusaha untuk membujuknya dan memintanya untuk memaafkan Chen, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Astaga, gara-gara pertengkaran kecil saja semua member trainee harus ikut turun tangan membantu Sehun", ucap salah satu member trainee yang ucapannya dapat di dengar oleh Kyungsoo. Seketika itu, mata Kyungsoo membulat dan berbinar.

"Hei ! Kai ! Panggil Luhan hyung segera !", Kai yang merasa Kyungsoo hyung merajuk dan memintanya untuk memanggil Luhan hyung hanya bingung. "Cepatlah ! Demi Sehun !", ucap Kyungsoo kembali yang membuat Kai nyengir.

"Hei, semua ada apa ?", tanya Luhan dengan anehnya yang melihat semua member trainee berlutut pada Sehun. Kecuali Kaisoo, mereka sedang ber'tos'ria.

"Kami mencoba meminta maaf kepada Sehun", ucap salah satu trainee yang membuta Luhan menyerengit bingung. "Kenapa sih ?", tanyanya ulang.

"Chen menformat semua foto di handphone Sehun, katanya ia tak sengaja. Tetapi, Sehun tak mau memaafkannya, ia juga bersikap dingin tak mau berbicara kepada kami semua", jawab Chanyeol panjang dan lebar. Luhan mengangguk seketika.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih marah dan melipat kedua tangannya di perut itu. "Sehun", ujarnya lembut hingga Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Maafkan Chen otte ? Kasihan, ia tak sengaja", bujuknya dengan eyesmile yang membuat Sehun tersepona melihatnya. "Kau mau kan ?", tanyanya kemudian.

"Ani !", jawab Sehun tegas sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa ? Chen kan tidak sengaja ?", semua member terbengong melihat Sehun yang manja dan mau menjawab ucapan Luhan.

"Karena Chen hyung menformat foto di handphone ku hyung ! Disana banyak sekali foto-foto kita", rengeknya sambil membuat mimik wajah sedih.

"Luhan hyung masih punya foto-foto kita, nanti hyung akan mengirimkannya, sekarang Sehun ahrus memaafkan Chen hyung dan temana Luhan untuk membeli buble tea". "Aniya ! Aku tak mau memafkan Chen hyung, Kajja ! Ayo kita beli buble tea sekarang". Sehun menarik tangan Luhan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Whoaa, Luhan hyung dapat merubah Sehun seketika".

* * *

**Arms**

Sejak trainee Sehun dan Luhan suka sekali berpegangan tangan, bahkan jika mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal latihan mereka akan merangkul satu sama lain atau menautkan jari-jarinya satu sama lain.

"Luhan mau ikut jalan-jalan bersama tidak", ucap Xiumin sambil menarik tangan Luhan dan merangkulnya layaknya seorang sahabat, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah jutek lalu melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Eh, sehun ada apa ?", tanya Xiumin kaget melihat Sehun melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Luhan. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan raut kesal sambil menarik Luhan menuju kearahnya.

"Ingat ! Yang boleh merangkul dan menggenggam tangan Luhan hanya aku seorang !", ucapnya dengan nada peringatan lalu menarik Luhan menjauh dari Xiumin.

"Dia kenapa sih ?", gumam Xiumin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

* * *

**Hair**

Sejak member EXO terpilih. Sehun terlihat senang dan sedih. Ia terpilihn menjadi member, tetapi ia berbeda sub unit dengan Luhan. Ia EXO-K untuk menangani urusan Korea, dan Luhan EXO-M yang menangani urusan korea.

Tetapi, ia sekarang akan bahagia. Karena EXO-K dan M akan berjalan-jalan ke Disneyland Hongkong.

"Luhan hyung, Luhan hyung", ujar Sehun sembari menuju Luhan yang sedang merapikan tatanan rambutnya. "Berdandan ?", tanyanya sambil melihat penampilan Luhan yang sekarang, Luhan hanya merapikan rambutnya saja.

"Seharusnya begini hyung", Sehun mengambil beberapa karet rambut dan menata rambut Luhan menjadi apple hair. "Bagaimana ?", ucapnya dengan senyuman sambil melihat hasil mahakaryanya lewat cermin.

"Ini aneh Sehun", rengek Luhan. "Ini jelek", Sehun mempoutkan kembali bibirnya. "Yasudah kalau tidak suka, aku lepas saja", ucapnya sambil menyentuh karet yang akan ia lepas. "Jangan !", teriak Luhan. "Biarkan seperti ini saja", senyuman tertampang di bibir Sehun kembali.

* * *

**Disneyland Hongkong**

Hahahay~ Ada beberapa moment disini kawan ^.^ . Untuk mencegah supaya kalian tidak bingung, aku akan menjelaskannya.

**Mirror**

Melihat Tao yang sedang berkaca membuat Luhan penasaran akan tampilannya saat ini, terlebih sebentar lagi mereka akan datang di Disneyland.

"Tao, pinjam cerminnya dong", Tao memandang Luhan lalu memberikan cerminnya dan membuat Luhan senang hinga cepat-cepat kembali ke tempatnya. Saat ditempatnya, Sehun langsung merebut cermin yang di pinjamnya.

"Hyung, Sehuniee pinjam", rayunya sambil cengar-cengir. Luhan menghela nafas kasar "Mana Huniee, aku mau berkaca", rengeknya sambil merebut cermin yang Sehun bawa, tetapi Sehun tetap saja tidak memberikannya. Luhan terpaksa menunggu Sehun untuk bergiliran.

"Sehun hyung pinjam".

"Sehunieee~".

"Huniee~".

"Pinjam please".

"Buing~Buing~Huniee~Pinjam".

Sehun tak memberikan respon, hingga Luhan harus mengalah dan berkaca di spion van. Sedangakn Sehun, hanya terkikik.

**Touch**

Saat itu, Kyungsoo sedang melihat karakter kartun princess di Disneyland. Matanya membulat saat melihat sang Aurora sedang berjalan sambil membawa boneka bambi. Ia teringat akan Luhan hyung saat itu.

"Luhan hyung lihat ada Aurora membawa bambi", ujarnya sambil menarik Luhan untuk melihat Aurora yang membawa bambi itu.

"Yak ! Yak ! Kyungsoo hyung, jangan pegang Luhan hyung ku ! Aku takut kau macam-macam", ujarnya sambil menarik Luhan hyung kembali kearahnya. "Kenapa ? Toh aku bukan orang asing, lagipula aku mau menunjukkan Luhan Aurora yang membawa bambi itu", Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan Sehun bahwa ia ingin menunjukkan Luhan sesuatu.

"Aniyaaa! Pokoknya Luhan hyung harus sama aku", ujarnya sambil menarik Luhan hyung berjalan mendakati gerombolan mereka.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo", ujar Luhan lirih dari belakang. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

**Roller Coaster**

"Whoaaa wahana roller coaster", ucap Tao kagum sambil menarik-narik Kris seakan-akan mengajaknya untuk menaikinya. "Hei ! Ajak member yang lain", ujar Kris sambil menenangkan Tao yang merengek kepadanya itu.

"Hei yang lain ! Mau naik Roller Coaster", mendengar ucapan Kris seluruh member berbondong-bondong untuk menaiki wahana itu termasuk Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan, ia mencegah Sehun.

"Kenapa hyung ?", tanya Sehun saat dicegah oleh Luhan. "Kau harus menemaniku Sehun ! Aku takut ketinggihan ! Kau tidak mau hyungmu sedih bukan", ceramahnya yang membuat Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa ?", tanyanya sambil mememitingkan kepalanya. Dissaat Sehun menabrak Tao ia menangis.

"HUWEEE LUHAN HYUNG TAK SAYANG LAGI PADAKU".

-_- "Aku ingin menjelaskan agar kau melindungiku Sehuniee".

TBC

* * *

Maafkan saya yang telah menganti nickname dari min Young Chan menjadi HUNHAN SHIP

Oh dan satu lagi, semua cerita saya yang saya publish saya hapus karena flasdisk yang menyimpan file-file rusak di injak oleh pengendara motor

Sebagai gantinya, saya membawakan FF hunhan yang baru :D

Apakah ini udah Fluffy ?

Oh ya, ini FF dikutip dari beberapa fakta-fakta Hunhan yang saya dapatkan dari internet dan juga saya kembangkan kembali

Gimana ? Mau lanjut ? Review dong

5 Ripiu saya baru mau melanjutkan ^^

Oh nde, Mian buat typo


	2. Chapter 2

**Melihat HunHan yang tertutup pada lingkungan terbuka membuat semua fansnya kecewa. Tetapi, jika di dalam dorm HunHan adalah couple yang suka berlovey dovey**

* * *

**Love,Love,Love**

**HunHan Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Rated, T (Maybe), Romance, Drama (Maybe), Fluffy (Maybe)**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi.**

* * *

**Author's Note ::**

**Hai, hai *Melambaikan tangan* saya kembali membawa chapter dua**

**Dan, terimakasih atas review yang kalian berikan :D saya senang sekali ^^**

**Oke langsung aja**

* * *

Hei, hei. Sudah siap membaca HunHan moment yang terpisah (?) maksudku mereka sedang terpisah begitu. Hehehe, mari kita lihat kelucuan tingkah Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang tidak bersama itu.

* * *

**Split**

"Wah, EXO-M sedang ada jadwal untuk dua hari lagi ya ?", tanya Suho sang leader sambil mengamati member-member EXO-M yang sibuk berkutat dengan koper besarnya, dan juga tas. "Nde, padalhan aku masih ingin disini", jawab Chen sambil memeriksa isi koper dan tasnya lalu membanting tubuhnya di kursi sofa.

"Berarti, Luhan hyung akan kembali ke China", suara lirih dan parau Sehun serta mimik melasnya itu membuat Luhan hyung yang melihatnya juga menatap sedih.

"Sehuniee, kemarin kan sudah bersenang-senang dengan hyung, jika ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Sehuniee harus tau itu", Luhan menenangkan Sehun sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tetapi, hyung aku akan merasa kesepian jika hyung tidak menemaniku tidur lagi", rancau Sehun yang membuat sang leader melototkan matanya. "Jadi ! Kau tidak pernah menanggapku jika kau tidur ? Begitu !", tanyanya dengan nada dibuat-buat marah. Sehun menatap sang leader dengan tatapan datarnya… Lalu… "Tidak", ucapnya yang membuat semua member disana tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Leader, kau harus sabar !".

* * *

**Longing **

"Sehuniee, kau kenapa ?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya di dekat muka Sehun yang sedih dan melamun itu. Sejak EXO-M berada di China, Sehun sudah seperti ini.

"Ahh", sontak Sehun yang terkejut karena tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo harus menghela nafas kasar. "Sampai berapa lama kau harus seperti ini ? Kau kekanak-kanakan Sehun", ceramahnya.

"Sampai Luhan hyung kembali ke Korea dan memberikanku sebuah pelukan", jawabnya mantab lalu mengambil handphonennya yang terletak di atas meja. Ia lalu menggeser layarnya yang memperlihatkan sebuah foto dua orang namja yang sedang narsis. Ya, mereka Luhan dan Sehun.

"Kalian benar-benar narsis", komentar Kyungsoo yang melihat handphone Sehun dan melihat beberapa foto HunHan.

"Aku kangen Luhan hyung!".

* * *

**Video Call**

Sehun menyalakan laptopnya, lalu melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di ruangannya itu. Serasa sudah waktunya, ia mencoba mem webcam Luhan.

"Annyeong", suara Luhan hyung yang dapat di dengar Sehun membuat ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Bambi !", serunya. Jika saja ia tak video call. Ia pasti sudah menerjang tubuh bambinya itu.

"Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu Sehun ?", tanya Luhan di layar itu. "Aku sedang tidak baik", jawab Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat setidak nyaman mungkin yang membuat senyuman di wajah Luhan menjadi wajah penuh khawatir.

"Kenapa ?", tanyanya dengan nada tergesa-gesa dan segera ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Karena aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berhaga".

"Sesuatu ? Apa itu ?".

"Itu kau hyung".

**DEG**

Wajah Luhan merona, ia menutupi bibirnya yang sedang tersneyum tidak jelas karena gombalan Sehun. "Jangan menggombal Hun", ucapnya.

"Aku tidak menggombal, aku serius ! Aku kehilangan dirimu yang berada di sisiku hyung,a ku merasa kesepian", Luhan mengangguk dan mengehela nafas. "Tetapi, tetap tersenyum nde. Hyung juga merasa kesepian tidak ada Huniee disini".

"Dan aku mau mengucapkan kalimat terakhirku hyung, sebentar lagi aku ada jadwal".

"Oke".

"Little deer, we haven't drank bubble tea together for a long time already. Let's go drink some bubble tea and have a chat soon. I always love you. Saranghaeyo hyung".

Astaga Luhan salting !

"Nde…Hmmm… I also always love you, Saranghaeyo my love. Bye".

**PIP**

Sesaat, Sehun merona.

Luhan memanggilnya 'MY LOVE'.

.

.

.

.

"ECIEEEE YANG SALTING CIEEE ! CIEE YANG GOMBAL PAKEK BAHASA INGGRIS CIEEE".

"SHUT UP !".

* * *

**Ignorant**

Saat ini, member EXO-M pulang ke Korea dan juga sedang tidak ada jadwal. Seperti biasa, Luhan dan Sehun sangat dekat. Saat sedang berkumpul bersama, para member biasanya membuat couple ini menjadi lelucon. Atau mereka biasanya juga akan menggoda Sehun, seperti saat ini Baekhyun dan Suho yang menggodanya.

Semua member telah berkumpul, ada makanan ringan yang terletak diatas meja, dan para member duduk di sofa atau di bawah sofa sambil bercanda.

Di saat Luhan dan Sehun bercengkraman ria dan menganggap semua member hanya sebatas nyamuk. Suho, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol membuat ide untuk menjahili mereka.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku dulu saat melihat Luhan hyung", semua member menatap Suho dan juga HunHan rupanya.

"Aku", Sehun menatap tajam dan melototkan keuda matanya kearah Suho sambil berkata 'Jangan mengambil milikku !'. Karena ia tahu bahwa dulu Suho jatuh cinta dnegan Luhan.

"Aku merasa, bahwa aku menyukainya", semua member tertawa dan Kai menggodanya dengan berkata 'Ahhh ~ pernyataan cinta'.

Itu membuat Sehun ngambek.

Yah, ngambek.

Ia tidak suka jika Luhan diambil oleh orang lain. Walaupun membernya sekalipun ! Ia benci mendengarnya.

"Aniyo ! Luhan hyung milikku", ujar Sehun dengan memeluk Luhan posesif seakan-akan Luhan adalah miliknya.

"Kau marah Sehun ? Kau pacarnya ?", goda Chanyeol sambil tersenyum idiot. Semua member menyorakinya seperti 'Wah kalian berpacaran ?', 'Ecieee, cemburu'.

"Hentikan ! Lihat, sehun jadi ngambek", ujar Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Sehun untuk membuatnya tenang. Sementara, semua member hanya terkikik kecil dengan berbisik-bisik.

"Hei ! Kalian masih ingat pada saat masa trainee, semua beranggapan bahwa Sehun mirip dengan Luhan hyung. Tetapi, sekarang mereka tidak terlihat mirip, dan aku merasa bahwa aku mirip dengan Luhan hyung", goda Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Sehun naik darah… Dan…

"HENTIKAN SEMUANYA !".

"SEHUN MENANGIS~~ ULJIMA ! MIAN".

* * *

**Luhan Day**

Kue trat, balon-balon, drom yang terlihat meriah dan jangan lupakan banner 'HAPPY LUHAN DAY'. Yang terlihat jelas disana.

"Saengiel chukka hamnida, saengiel chukka hamnida, saranghae Xi Luhan, saengiel chukka hamnida", member-member menyanyi mendekati Luhan yang mematung, sedangkan Sehun yang membawa kue tart itu tersenyum dan berkata.

"Make Your Wish hyung".

Luhan memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin EXO sukses ! Seluruh keluargaku sehat ! EXO selalu sukses dan sehat, lalu aku ingin Sehun bisa terus berada di sampingku".

Di saat ia membuka matanya kembali para member mulai bersorak. "Tiup, tiup !".

**FUUHHH~**

"Hyung", ucap Sehun. "Saengiel chukka hamnida, sukses selalu, bahagia, dan tetap di sisiku", Sehun melirihkan kalimat terakhirnya walau bisa di dengar seluruh member.

"Ahhh~ so sweet", komentar Chanyeol. "Cium, cium", seru Kai blak-blakkan. Para member pun ikut-ikutan bersorak seperti Kai walaupun mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah hal senonoh. Tetapi, memang mereka mencintai.

"Gomawo", ucap Luhan lirih. Sehun menaruh kuenya di meja sebelahnya lalu tangannya mulai mengunci pergerakan Luhan. Lalu ia mendekatkan kepalanya… Dan…

**CHU**

Hanya sebuah kecupan, tapi itu mampu membuat member berteriak gaduh.

"Saranghae my love".

"Nado saranghae".

Mereka berpelukan.

* * *

TBC

Hai,hai *lambaikan tangan lagi

Saya berterimakasih kepada review terutama Hunhan ship yang udh mau review *sodorinfotoHunHan

Chap ini pendek ya, Mian :D saya merasa lebih enak endingnya pas mereka berpelukan *LOL

Berikan saya semangat reader dengan cara ripiu kalian oke ;)

And, lats

Gomawo dan Mian buat Typonya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Melihat HunHan yang tertutup pada lingkungan terbuka membuat semua fansnya kecewa. Tetapi, jika di dalam dorm HunHan adalah couple yang suka berlovey dovey**

* * *

**Love,Love,Love**

**HunHan Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Rated, T (Maybe), Romance, Drama (Maybe), Fluffy (Maybe)**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi.**

* * *

**Author's Note ::**

**Hai, hai *Membungku* Maafkan saya yang telat update ini T.T rumor hengkangnya kris dari EXO membuat saya tidak mood melakukan apapun kecuali twitteran -_- bahkan si kelas, saya sering melamun karena itu**

* * *

*Merapikan rambut dengan posisi coolnya* Hihihi, ada yang kangen aku eumm ? Yang kangen, gak boleh peluk. Cuman Luhan hyung aja yang boleh :P Hahaha, mian. Oke, aku Oh Sehun B| akan menceritakan masa HunHan moment di WOLF ERA ! Oke cekidot :D

* * *

**Airport**

"Guys, cepat ke bandara. Kita jemput member M sekarang", teriak sang leader yang membuat anggota-anggotanya panik. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo dengan celemeknya sedang asyik membuat makan malam di dapur. Chanyeol yang sedang mengusili Baekhyun dengan ulat yang ia bawa, entah ia mendapatkannya darimana. Dan maknae KaiHun yang asyik dengan gamenya. Tiba-tiba disuruh sang leader untuk menjemput member M. Ini benar-benar wow bukan.

Sudah begitu, diantara mereka ada yang habis bangun tidur, bau badan yang tidak enak dicium. Oh ayolah, lucu jika ia bertemu dengan fans dan member M dengan penampilan mereka saat ini.

"Hyung ! Kau tidak bercanda bukan ? Aku belum mandi !", Kai mendelik kearah Suho, sedangkan sang leader hanya menatapnya seolah-olah ia berkata 'Aku tak bercanda jika aku sudah berdandan rapi begini'.

"CEPAT BERSIAP-SIAP ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHUBUNGI MANAGER HYUNG !".

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN !".

Beberapa jam kemudian, member K sudah berda di bandara Incheon, seperti yang mereka lihat. Berbondong-bondong banyak seklai fans yang sudah menunggu mereka dan member M.

Beberapa kamera SLR, Handphone, dan lain-lain sudah mengeluarkan bunyi dan cahaya masing-masing. Serta, teiakan para fans yang memekik disana. EXO sangat senang mendengarnya, mereka hidup karena fans.

"KYAAAA~ EXO".

"SEHUNN!"

"KAI!".

Suara fans yang memekik keras membuat bandara ini semakin ramai dan seperti gedung bioskop, hanya saja. Mereka suka mendengarnya.

Suara para fans semakin keras ketika member M sudah datang, Sehun yang melihatnya langsung menghampiti Luhan dengan senyumnya.

"Bambi !", teriak Sehun.

Ia berlari kearah Luhan sambil meregahkan tangannya, ketika Luhan sudah berada di dekatnya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya yang membuat fansnya histeris jantungan seketika.

"Deer, aku merindukanmu".

"Nado hunnie".

"Astaga mereka, bermesraan di depan publik", gumam Kai dengan berkacak pinggang dan senyuman miringnya.

* * *

**Formation**

Malam itu, kedua leader EXO pulang membawa beberapa makanan dan di sambut baik oleh anggota-anggotanya terutama Tao, Kai, Sehun.

"Hyung, tumben bawa makanan ? Kenapa ?", Sehun menghampiri Suho sambil mencomot Pizza yang sudah dipotong.

"Kau tahu, aku membawa kabar baik ! Khususnya untuk dirimu dan Luhan", jawab Suho sambil menduduki dirinya di lantai dan memakan makanannya.

Kris yang merasa sudah saatnya untuk berbicaran, mengetukkan tangannya di meja hingga berbunyi dan menyebabkan member berhenti dari aktivitasnya sekarang.

"Ekhem,ekhem", Kris berdehem sebentar. "Oke, sudah aku rasa ini saatnya aku membicarakan ini ketimbang melihat kalian berebut Pizza dengan ending tidur", Kris melihat semua member sesat. "Oke kita akan comeback dengan formasi 12 member, jadi kita akan tidur satu di dorm", serunya yang membuat para member berteriak senang. Bagaimana tidak, mereka adalah saudara. Wajar saja jika mereka senang mendengar berita tersebut. Terutama Sehun.

Ia akan berbagi tempat tidur dengan Luhan.

Ia akan berjalan-jalan terus bersama Luhan.

Ia akan menggoda dan merengek lucu kepada rusanya itu.

Hidupnya sempurna kali ini.

"Luhan hyung kita akan bersama !", teriak Sehun sambil menerjang Luhan hingga Luhan terjatuh dan tertindih oleh tubuhnya. Sedangkan member lainnya hanya melotot melihat kedua aksi namja ini.

"YAK ! YAK KALAU MAU MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG ANU JANGAN DISINI ! DIKAMAR SANA", teriak Kai yang malah mendapat jitakan gratis dari para member.

"KAI KAU MESUM !".

* * *

**Exercise**

Hari ini, member EXO sedang berlatih untuk comeback Wolf. Banyak sekali keseruan mereka disana, dan mereka juga sangat bekerja keras hingga mereka menghabiskan 2 kardus berisi botol minuman.

"Oke, guys ! Endingnya aku masih belum menemukan. Ada yang mau request ending atau apa ?", tanya Tony Testa yang merupakan pelatih dance mereka.

Para member masih berfikir, tetapi ada juga yang malah makan seperti Tao dan dihadiai jitakan oleh Luhan.

"Aww gege sakit", rengek Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Salah sendiri, bukannya berfikir untuk ending malah makan ayam", jawab Luhan sambil mencomot ayam yang dibawa Tao. "Gege ! Kenapa gege malah makan !".

"Diam ! Aku sedang berfikir !", teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang mengagetkan para member.

"Aha !", Kyungsoo berseru setelah Chanyeol. "Bagaimana jika kita memuat lorong seperti part Suho hyung, tetapi kita membuat dua lorong. Setelahnya dimasuki dua member dan endingnya kita akan berpose layaknya serigala", ucapnya kembali dengan panjang dan berbelit.

"Sepetinya itu ide bagus", ucap Tony Testa dan member juga mengangguk tenang.

"Jadi siapa kedua member yang akan memasuki lorong itu ? Kai ? Luhan ?", tanya Suho.

Sehun mengacungkan tangannya ke atas, ia melambai-lambaikan sambil berseru "Aku dan Luhan hyung !".

"Sehun jangan lagi !", ucap Kai mencibir Sehun. "Kenapa ? Aku kan ingin bersama Luhan hyung juga !", ucapnya tidak terima.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, biarkan kita mengalah pada maknae", tutur Xiumin sambil memakan bakpaonya.

"YEHET !".

* * *

**Massage, Hug, and Kiss**

Kali ini, member EXO telah pulang dari gedung SM. Mereka menempati dorm EXO-K untuk tidur. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kali ini. Terutaman Luhan dan Sehun, mereka selalu saja berlovey-dovey. Makan malam pun, Sehun selalu melontarkan gombalan manis untuk membuat Luhan blungshing parah dan hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Sehun-ah sudah jangan menggombal terus, habiskan makananmu sana ! Kau bahkan belum tambah sama sekali", tegur Chen.

Sehun mendelik kearah Chen sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Biar saja ! Kau iri bukan kalau kau tidak bisa berlovey-dovey dengan Umin hyung", jawaban Sehun membuat beberapa member terkikik kecil dan menyebabkan Chen mendelik kaget.

"Anio ! Dan, aku adalah hyung-mu bisakah kau menghargaiku sebagai kakak laki-laki ?! Ini tidak hanya untukmu, berlaku juga untuk Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Tao", Chen mengluh sambil memakan makanannya kasar, sedangkan Xiumin yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya dan berkata. "Kau harus bisa sabar dengan adik-adikumu".

Lay mengehla nafasnya panjang. "Aku hanya menyampaikan, karena kamar ini hanya ada 3 satu kamar berisi 4 orang ! Pilihlah sesuka kalian".

"Aku bersama Luhan hyung ! Yehet !", teriak Sehun.

"Sehun, kau tidak sopan !", teriak semua member yang membuat Sehun pundung seketika.

Selesai makan malam, Luhan memasuki ruang kamar Sehun dan Suho yang sekarang menjadi kamar HunHan dan KaiSoo. Ia menduduki dirinya di kasur empuk itu serta memijati pundaknya yang sangat pegal itu.

Di saat ia memijati pundaknya, Sehun datang sambil membawa minyak balur yang ia dapatkan dari leader. Ia mendekati Luhan sambil duduk disampingnya, lalu membuka tutup minyak dan menuangkan sedikit di telapak tangannya.

Sehun menyingkap baju Luhan yang menampilkan pundah putihnya. "Luhan hyung pegal ? Sini aku pijatin", dengan telaten ia mengoleskan minyak balur kearea pundak Luhan dan mengurutnya. Luhan hanya diam saja, toh ia juga tidak akan pernah bisa menolak kekasih kecilnya ini.

Yah, munkin bisa dikatakan kekasih sejak kejadian ulang tahunnya itu.

Owh, tolong jangan diingatkan. Lihat, wajah Luhan memerah.

"Huniee, sudah. Aku sudah merasa enakan kok", ujar Luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Sehun mengangguk sesaat. "Jangan memasakkan diri hyung, aku sudah seringkali menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa tas beratmu itu, tapi kau menolak", Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tak masalah, jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasi itu sendiri, munkin aku terlalu banyak bawa buku-buku novel yang kau berikan itu ! Aku sangat menyukainya", Sehun tersenyum lalu menggeser duduknya agar berdekatan dengan Luhan.

Pergerakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan mati kutu, menatap mata tajam nan apik milik Sehun yang jaraknya dekat itu sudah membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Terlebih lagi, tangan Sehun telah memegang kedua tangannya pas, terkunci. Agar ia tak bisa bergerak.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, seperti di sebuah drama Korea. Secara, slowmotion ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir plum milik Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu menutup kedua manik matanya. Awalnya, ia hanya mengecupnya saja, lama-kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan yang bergairah.

Di sela-sela lumatannya, di sela-sela Luhan yang sedikit mendesah.

**BRAK !**

"Sehun kau–Oh astaga ! Suho hyung ! Lihat apa yang dilakukan maknae terhadap pasangannya !", Kai yang tadinya akan memanggil Sehun terpangah melihat ciuman panas yang dilakukan oleh HunHan, setelahnya ia berteriak dan pergi mengabaikan dua pasangan yang telah melepaskan ciuman panasnya dan menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya karena malu itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang baru datang itu hanya bingung terhadap Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk menjauh dan salting. "Mana Kai ? Dia tadi minta di buatkan susu", tanyanya sambil membawa segelas susu putih ditangan kanannya.

"Ah–itu dia pergi tadi", jawab Luhan sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya semakin lebar dan kaget saat melihat bibir Luhan memerah dan membengkak. "Hei Luhan, bibirmu membengkak ! Kenapa ?", tanyanya protektiv sambil menatap tajam kearah Luhan lalu dilanjutkan kearah Sehun yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Sehun Kau ?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil memincingkan matanya. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, ia mendorongnya kecil. "Luhan hyung tidak kenapa-kenapa ! Kai berada di kamar Suho hyung ! Cepat kesanalah ketimbang Kai merengek meminta susunya", Sehun lalu menutup pintu kamar.

Sehun menatap Luhan sambil berjalan kearahnya, sedangkan Luhan. Ia tidak membalas tatapan Sehun sambil merangkak menuju kasur yang paling pojok yang terdapat boneka rusa miliknya. Pemberian Sehun tepatnya.

"Luhan hyung mau tidur, baiklah akan kumatikan lampunya", Sehun mematikan lampu dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan hawa panas tepatnya. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur di samping Luhan.

"Luhan hyung", gumam Sehun. Luhan tadi yang memunggunginya berbalik posisi kearahnya. "Apa ?", tanya Luhan sambil memeluk boneka rusanya itu.

"Tidak kedinginan ?", Luhan menggeleng. "Yasudah, selamat malam", bisik Sehun. "Malam", jawab Luhan seadanya sambil menutup matanya.

Tetapi, ia merasakan sebuah bibir mendarat di dahinya.

Yeah, bibir Sehun tepatnya.

Ia membuka matanya kembali dan dapat melihat Sehun yang tersenyum memandangi wajahnya. "Mau kupeluk ?", tawar Sehun.

"Kurasa, oke", jawaban Luhan pendek itu mampu membuat Sehun senang setengah mati lalu menggeserkan tubuhnya merapat kearah Luhan sambil membalutkan tangannya di pingga Luhan secara posesif.

"Malam Haniee".

Mereka tertidur dengan berpelukan setelahnya.

* * *

TBC

Yehet, akhirnya chap 3 ini selesai juga.

Ada yang pada nyadar enggak, kalau ini gak termasuk dalam moment HunHan.

Habisnya, keliling internet nyari HunHan moment era Wolf ketemunya cumin dikit banget ._.

Yaudah buat gini aja.

Tolong ! Jangan komen tentang adegan Kiss nya. Itu memalukan, saya masih belajar *Cia,Cia,Cia X_X

Dan, chap ini lebih panjang bukan daripada yang chap 1 dan 2 XD

Buat EXO Fans, berita tentang kepergian Kris yang masih rumor itu ! Tolong, jangan membuat kalian pindah fandom nde.

Sejujurnya, saya ingin marah terhadap Kris karena tanggung jawabnya menjalani menjadi member EXO tiba-tiba out dengan beberapa alasan.

Oh ya, selain itu ! Please, munkin vote ini masih berlaku '-' Vote EXO di WMA. Lewat twitter bisa dengan cara pakai hastag #WMAExo (Saya promosi XD)

Dan, buat Leader Kim ! Happy Birthday ! Semoga di saat ultah dirimu, ada keajaiban ! Bisa merayakan ultah dengan 12 member ! Aminn O:)

And last, saya berterimakasih atas review kalian semua :) buat yang belum di reply, saya reply besok aja ya :D tugas menumpuk.

Oke !

UNTUK SELURUH READERS YANG MAU REVIEW DAN SILENT READERS

TERIMAKASIH BUAT MAU BACA FF SAYA :D

DAN, MAAF BUAT TYPO(S) SAYA TIPIKAL ORANG YANG GAK SUKA EDIT2 TYPO XD

TERIMAKASIH LAGI !

SARANGHAE :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Melihat HunHan yang tertutup pada lingkungan terbuka membuat semua fansnya kecewa. Tetapi, jika di dalam dorm HunHan adalah couple yang suka berlovey dovey**

* * *

**Love,Love,Love**

**HunHan Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Rated, T (Maybe), Romance, Drama (Maybe), Fluffy (Maybe)**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi.**

* * *

**Author's Note ::**

**Annyeong saya comeback *setel lagu comeback home* -_- Hahaha, maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba hiatus gak jelas ini. Saya hiatus ada 2 alasan.**

**Yang pertama karena saya lagi sakit saat itu, yeah penyakit chikungunya atau apalah yang lagi wabah di daerah saya**

**Yang kedua karena masalah Kris, saya tidak mau menyangkut paut kedalam cuap-cuap saya. Tetapi, buat exo fans ! Tetap dukung exo walaupun OT11 dan munkin, tetap anggap Kris menjadi anggota exo OT12… Saya lebih suka mendengarnya :D**

**Dan perlu untuk diingat, saya akan kembali hiatus karena ujian UUK untuk kelas 8… Semoga saya berhasil ^.^ Dan satu lagi, saya juga ada persiapan lomba modern dance, dan pensi. Tentu saja ^.^**

**Maaf untuk cuap-cuapnya yang menganggu ketidaknyamanan kalian readers *Membungkuk* Oke, Happy Reading**

* * *

*Celingak-celinguk* Oh,oh… Oke… Saya Xiumin disini, yang tentunya akan menceritakan kalian beberapa HunHan moment di Wolf era.

Oke, langsung aja ;)

* * *

**Being on stage with 12 members**

"Wow, tidakkah kalian berfikir ini lebih menengangkan ketimbang kita ber-enam di stage MAMA", komentar baekhyun saat menunggu giliran mereka untuk kepanggung dan menari. Walaupun hanya comeback stage. Ia juga merasa gugup.

Di tengah kegugupan mereka, kesiapan mereka.

"Luhan hyung, kostum Luhan hyung bagus deh… Kayak punya Sehuniee, kita couple Luhan hyung", semua member yang tadinya fokus ke panggung melihat Sehun yang tengah menggoda Luhan.

"Sehun, jangan bercanda ! Sebentar lagi giliran kita", ujar Luhan sambil menghindar karena ia tau, Sehun bisa bertindak lebih jauh.

Yeah, setelah peristiwa berciuman dikamar itu.

Suho benar-benar menegur Luhan, katanya karena telah menodai pikiran Kai sebagai maknae.

Toh, Luhan tau…Suho hanya tidak suka melihatnya berciuman, karena ia belum pernah mendapatkan bibir Zhang Yixing -_-

"Sehun ! Jangan mulai !", tegur Xiumin sambil membawa Luhan disampingnya, Sehun menatapnya tajam. "Kau !", ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya mengarah yang tertua –Xiumin– Sehun paling tidak suka saat Xiumin berada diantara ia dan Luhan, karena ia tahu jelas Luhan tidak pernah bisa menolak Xiumin."Yak ! Sehun jangan buat masalah", toyor Chen sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"EXO Sekarang waktunya kalian".

* * *

**Backstage**

Setelah mereka menampilkan Wolf, sekarang saatnya mereka di backstage untuk melepaskan penat sementara, biasanya di backstage… Pasangan BaekYeol akan melancarkan aksinya menggoda para member…Contohnya, yah seperti ini.

Ketika Kai sedang merasa gerah dan meminta Kyungsoo-nya minuman, biasanya Kyungsoo akan duduk di pangkuan Kai sambil memakan snack dan mendengarkan Kai berceloteh tetapi, akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol yang lebih suka duduk di pangkuan Kai untuk menggoda Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa selain mendengus sebal.

"Kyaaa~ Sehuniee, lakukan lagi", pinta Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Sehun gemas, Baekhyun yang melihatnya mencoel pundak Chanyeol. "Target ditemukan", bisiknya dengan seringan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendenkati HunHan dengan seringan di bibirnya. "Luhaniee", ucapnya sambil merangkul Luhan dari belakang. "Aku rindu Luhan hyung", ucapnya dengan aegyeo yang melengking.

"Yak !Byun Baekhyun ! Jangan rebut Luhan-ku", ucap Sehun sembari berusaha menangkap Luhan kembali dan berkata dengan penekanan pada bagian akhirnya. "Emangnya kau siapa ? Blee", ece Baekhyun sambil memeluk posesif Luhan dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Yak ! Sini kembalikan Luhan hyung", Sehun menarik Luhan kearahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Cuppp

"Kyaaa~ Sehuniee, mesum !"

* * *

**Fansign**

Waktunya yang ditunggu-tunggu sama exo fans… Fansign, yeah kali ini EXO akan mengadakan fansign dengan 12 member. Tentu saja, semua fans bakal suka. Terlebih pada saat sesi tanya, jawab. Itu yang paling ditunggu oleh para fans.

Masih ingat chapter 1, di saat Disneyland Hongkok. Kita akan membagi beberapa tema, agar lebih muda dipahami, sama seperti di chap ini. Kita akan melakukan hal yang sama…

Oke... Yang pertama :

"**LUHAN !".**

Bisa betapa dibayangkan ketika fans-fans yang wow itu meneriaki nama biasnya masing-masing. Seperti,

"KAI !".

"SUHO !".

"SEHUN-AH SARANGHAE !".

Yang pasti, idolanya akan bahagia karena mendengarnya… Yeah, itu artinya fans mereka sangat mencintai mereka sebagai idola. Tetapi, coba jika Luhan yang di teriyaki namanya.

Saat itu, saat fans meneriaki nama idolanya masing-masing yang telah duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan, di saat para fans Luhan meneriaki namanya "LUHAN !". Seperti itu, terlihat saja Luhan yang senang dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya seolah membalasnya dengan "Halo"."Hai fans-ku".

Tetapi, lihatlah mimic Sehun.

Jika, ada seorang fans meneriaki nama Luhan, Sehun akan terkejut dan mencari siapa yang meneriaki Luhan dengan keras. Kai, biasanya yang memergoki mimik wajah Sehun hingga selalu menggoda Sehun karena ekspresinya mendengar fans meneriaki nama Luhan.

"Sehun, mereka hanya fans ! Jangan meneriakinya seperti itu", ucap Kai dengan tawa terbahaknya.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat fans menjadi-jadi meneriaki namanya. "Aku hanya terkejut hyung !", belanya diri sendiri.

Masih dengan tawanya, Kai mencoba untuk berbicara. "Nde, aku tahu ! Hanya terkejut tetapi selalu saja begitu, kau kira aku tak tahu kebiasaanmu eoh ?", goda Kai setelahnya.

"Hyung~ jangan menggodaku !", Sehun mulai mengambek dan Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan mencoba membisikinya.

"_Kau tahu, disaat kau terkejut karena para fans ! Aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku Sehun-ah ! Saranghae"._

Jika saja para fans tahu apa yang mereka bisikan, munkin mereka sudah mati berdiri sekarang.

**Recognition**

"Kita dengar, EXO memiliki hubungan yang erat walaupun mereka dipisah dalam unit sub K dan M", ujar MC serta diangguki oleh para member.

Baekhyun memegang mic-nya serta meletakkannya di dekat bibir plumnya. "Benar sekali ! Walaupun kami dipisah, kami adalah grup yang memiliki tali persaudaraan yang kuat sekali", akunya.

Suho juga ikut angkat tangan. "Nde, bahkan jika EXO-M akan pulang ke Korea, dorm EXO-K akan penuh karena kami tak mau berpisah dan akan tidur bersama-sama".

Sang MC bertepuk tangan dan bergumam wow. "Wow, kalian benar-benar seperti saudara rupanya…Menurut kalian, siapa member yang paling dekat dengan member M ?", tanya sang MC setelahnya, dan Suho langsung menganggkat mic-nya kembali.

"Kami semua sangat dekat, tetapi Sehun sangat dekat dengan Luhan hyung", jawab Suho. Sedangkan, Baekhyun menimpali. "Sebenarnya, dia jatuh cinta dengan Luhan hyung", dan cengengesan tampak di wajah Baekhyun.

Sedangkan, HunHan hanya berblungshing ria

Sang MC mulai berbicara. "Wah, apakah ini alasan kalian selau bersama jika terlihat di publik ? Sehun, Luhan. Kalian mau memberikan komentar ?", tanya sang MC.

Sehun dan Luhan yang hendak mengambil mic bersama-sama. Membuat pergerakan bersentuhan satu sama lain makin membuat canggung. Si Sehun hanya diam tak menatap Luhan dan buru-buru mengambil mic-nya.

"Bagiku Luhan hyung adalah hyung yang paling terpenting bagiku, aku selalu berada disisinya jika bersama-sama", komenta Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil melihatnya.

Sang MC mulai tertarik untuk mendengar pengakuan Sehun lebih jelas. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya Sehun ?", tanyanya yang membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menampakkan rona pipi.

"Yes, i love him".

**Question**

Saatnya sesi jawab, para fans akan menuliskan sebuah pertanyaan yang nantinya dibaca oleh sang MC.

"Nah karena beberapa kertas telah terkumpul, aku akan mengambilnya acak dan para member akan menjawabnya", ucap sang MC sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam sebuah kotak besar yang berisi banyak kertas.

Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama.

"Oke, ini untuk Sehun", sang MC mulai membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ssi, tetapi apa warna celana dalammu saat ini ?", setelah membacanya sang MC tertawa terbahak-bahak berbarengan dengan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menampakkan deretan di giginya, lalu menyambar mic-nya dan mulai berbicara. "Hitam", jawabnya tegas dan penuh pengakuan. Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya menimpali dengan menepuk bahu Sehun. "Tak usah se frontal itu Hun", ucapnya dengan diiringi oleh tawa.

"Baiklah, jawabannya hitam…Setelah ini pertanyaan kedua", sang MC mulai membuka lipatan kertas kedua."Owh, ini untuk Luhan"."Luhan-ssi, gantungan boneka rusa berwarna biru yang biasanya tergantung di tas. Itu dari siapa ? Maafkan pertanyaan aneh ini".

Bukannya Luhan yang menjawab, tetapi Sehun yang menjawabnya. "Itu dari aku". Sang MC menimpalinya, "Sehun, aku rasa ini pertanyaan untuk Luhan, mengapa kau menjawabnya ?". Sehun mulai gelagepan menjawabnya. Luhan yang peka terhadap Sehun langsung menyambar mic-nya.

"Biarkan saja, pertanyaan untuk aku, Sehun berhak menjawabnya", tutur Luhan.

"Kalian benar-bena bersaudara dengan erat sekali ya", komentar sang MC mengetahui reaksi Luhan.

"Benar ! Karena, Sehun adalah adik yang paling kucintai".

* * *

_Setidaknya, mereka saling mencintai bukan ?_

_Biarkan mereka mencintai dengan cara mereka sendiri…_

* * *

TEBECE^^

Hai,Hai ^^

Puaskah kalian dengan chap ini ? Jujur saja, saya gak dapet feel pas nulis bagian awalnya.

Yah, munkin efek sakit dan preescon Kris kemarin.

Dan, munkin readers setia mau menjawab….Sebenarnya, Kris itu keluar atau vakum sih ?

Ada yang bilang vakum karena penyakitnya, dan SM juga belum nge konfrim benar tentang gugatannya.

Pelis jawab nde*aegyeo*

Dan saya mau mengungumkan kembali hiatus, karena besok senin saya UKK. Serius cepet banget mau kelas 8 :D

Mudah banget ya saya ? :3

And, last… Please Review nde ^^ dan mian banget buat typo(s) XD masih ingat kebiasaan saya yang jarang suka edit2 XD

Saranghae my readers :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Melihat HunHan yang tertutup pada lingkungan terbuka membuat semua fansnya kecewa. Tetapi, jika di dalam dorm HunHan adalah couple yang suka berlovey dovey**

* * *

**Love,Love,Love**

**HunHan Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Rated, T (Maybe), Romance, Drama (Maybe), Fluffy (Maybe)**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi.**

* * *

**Author's Note ::**

**Annyeong saya comeback, ini sebenarnya waktunya saya hiatus sih XD tapi gapapa, mumpung ada waktu ngetik XD**

**Dan, saya rasa…. Ini ff makin lama reviews nya makin menurun :( FF ini makin kesana jelek yah :(**

* * *

_Setiap ada hubungan_

_Selalu ada masalah di dalamnya_

_Kali ini, HunHan akan mengalami itu semua_

_Bersiaplah…._

.

.

.

AN : Munkin gak ada fluffynya, karena ini memasuki masalah XD

.

.

.

Saat itu, EXO sedang dalam persiapan comeback Growl, masih dengan formasi OT12… Hanya saja, munkin kalian akan susah sekali menemukan moment disini… Karena

_Mereka memiliki sebuah masalah_

_Yang dimana, kedua belah pihak saling salah paham, dan egois_

* * *

Saat itu, di dorm. Semua tenang, dan tentram.

Tak ada BaekYeol yang mengusik ketenangan kali ini, karena mereka sedang pergi, lebih tepatnya berkencan.

Tetapi,

Tiba-tiba suara HunHan mengusik ketenangan mereka karena suara mereka yang saling menggema, dan suara yang terbilang…Marah.

"SEHUN AKU BENAR ! AKU TAK SELINGKUH", terlihat wajah Luhan yang sedang merah dengan tangan yang menggenggam handphonenya kuat saat itu.

Sehun mendecih. "Kau kira aku percaya padamu ?! Foto itu jelas-jelas membuktikan kau selingkuh dariku hyung !". Matanya memerah, dan sikap dingin tercetak jelas pada perilakunya.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, tetapi ia masih bisa menahannya. Jujur saja, ini semua kesalah pahaman. Sehun tak mau mendengarkannya, dan ia bersikeras tak mau mengalah juga.

"Sehun ! Dengarkan penjelasanku ! Ini hanya sebuah––", ucapan Luhan terpotong saat itu juga karena Sehun membentaknya.

"KESALAH PAHAMAN ? LUHAN HYUNG KIRA AKU TOLOL ! KAU SELALU BERSAMA XIUMIN HYUNG SEKARANG ! KAU HANYA BILANG BAHWA KAU TAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI SUDAH CUKUP KETIMBANG KAU MEMBUAT XIUHAN MOMENT DI LUAR SANA ! AKU TAK SUKA MELIHATNYA !".

Di saat Sehun muntab, Luhan pun juga ikut muntab. Ia tak berfikir panjang hingga mulutnya berbicara sesuatu hal yang membuat hati Sehun sakit.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU SADAR DARI DULU, BAHWA YANG TUA BERTEMAN DENGAN YANG TUA DAN YANG MUDA DENGAN YANG MUDA ! BUKAN YANG TUA DENGAN YANG MUDA"

**JLEEEBB**

Air mata, membasahi pipi Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun berbalik badan.

"Akhiri hubungan kita saat ini, aku akan selalu bersama yang muda".

Itulah endingnya.

* * *

_Mengapa roda selalu berputar ?_

_Berputar keatas dan kebawah_

_Seperti rasa cinta_

_Terkadang ia keatas, hingga membuatmu tak sadarkan diri…_

_Dan berakhir pada kebawah, dalam sebuah permasalahan_

_Dan_

_Penyesalan…_

.

.

.

Jujur saja, sekarang sang maknae EXO lebih terlihat dingin. Bahkan ia jarang mengeluarkan aegyeo saat waktu luang.

Munkin, karena masalahnya dengan si rusa kesayangannya…

Tapi, apakah si Rusa 'Bambi'. Itu miliknya ? Mereka sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Secara egois, dan naik pitam.

Dan, mereka mendapatkan hasilnya.

Menyesal…

Seperti Sehun saat ini, ia benar-benar menyesal. Ia menyesal berucap seperti itu kepada Luhan, ia menyesal membentaknya.

Dan ia sadar, bahwa penyesalan berada di akhir.

"Sehun".

Sehun yang tadinya merebahkan dirinya di kasur merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia melihat Kai yang membuka pintu sambil menyengir kearah.

"Broo, main game yuk !", ajaknya sambil menduduki kasur.

Sehun tersenyum getir, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar. "Sampai kapan ?", tanyanya kecut. Sehun menatap Kai dengan berkaca-kaca "Aku masih tidak siap", jawabnya getir.

Kai tahu, Sehun akan menangis. Dengan bersahabat, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun dan merengkuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Di pelukannya, ia mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Seharusnya, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan hyung", ucapnya lembut dan masih setia mengelus punggung Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun.

Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menumpahkannya di pundak Kai, selama ini. Hanya Kai yang perhatian pada masalahnya.

"Hikss…Hikss…Aku bodoh…Hiksss", ucap Sehun dengan tangisnya.

"Kau tidak bodoh Sehun, jika kau ingin memperbaikinya… Temui Luhan hyung, bicaralah dengan dia baik-baik".

_Tanpa mereka sadari…_

_Seseorang menatap mereka dengan senyum getir di balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka._

_Dan orang itu adalah_

_Luhan_

* * *

Sehun keluar dari pintu kamarnya, ia memandangi seluruh member sambil tersenyum. Masih dengan senyum sedikit dingin. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil mengambil piring yang terletak di rak.

"Sehuniee, mau makan apa ?", tawar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman. "Tak usah hyung, biarakan aku ambil sendiri", jawab Sehun sambil melangkah menuju pemasak nasi. Disana ia berhenti sebentar, ia menatap Luhan yang sedang mengambil nasi. Luhan, merasa ditatap.

Tetapi ia takut untuk menatap balik mata Sehun.

Ia takut, ia takut pada akhirnya kembali menangis…

Ia takut, ia semakin jatuh cinta kepada Sehun.

Karena, Sehun milik Kai.

Setelah insiden, Kai memeluk Sehun. Luhan beranggapan bahwa Sehun adalah milik Kai…Ia juga sering melihat Sehun dan kai berduaan.

Yang sebenarnya, dan tidak diketahui oleh Luhan. Kai memiliki Kyungsoo.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya, Luhan segera menuju meja makan dan meninggalkan Sehun sedaritadi menatapnya.

_Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan ?_

* * *

Girls Generation, Super Junior, TVXQ, BoA, F(X), EXO

Mereka sekarang berkumpul.

Di sebuah restaurant yang telah dipesan, mereka merayakan kemenangan EXO dengan suksesnya comeback Growl.

Berbincang-bincang sesama senior dan junior. Munkin hati Sehun bisa sedikit terobati.

Terlebih, ada Donghae hyung juga yang ikut serta dalam acara ini.

Ia bisa berbincang-bincang dengan seniornya itu seputar menjadi idola yang baik.

Yeah, awalnya itu yang diharapkan…

Tetapi,

Ketika ia sedang mengambil makanan dan hendak duduk di sebelah Kai.

Suara Taeyeon noona mengintrupsi saat itu. "Aku mohon, Sehun duduklah disebelah Luhan… Aku ingin melihat kedekatan kalian", katanya saat itu.

Sehun berhenti sejenak dan menatap Luhan canggung, sedangkan yang di tatapnya hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil dan membiarkan Sehun menduduki kursi yang disebelahnya. Kosong tepatnya.

Sehun meletakkan piringnya diatas meja dan duduk tepat di sebelah Luhan. "Aww, aku sangat menyukai kalian yang seperti ini", komentar Jessica noona. Sehun tersenyum canggung, sedangkan Luhan mengangguk senang.

Awalnya, suasana kedalam mereka berdua sangat canggung. Setelah Taeyeon noona yang asyik dengan kamera di handphonenya dan mengarahkannya kepada Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka semakin tambah canggung dan gelagepan.

"Ayo kufoto", Sehun dan Luhan hanya membelakkan matanya ketika Taeyeon noona mengarahkan handphonenya kearah mereka berdua. Setelah itu, Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya tanda peace. Sedangkan Luhan, tersenyum dan melirik kearah Sehun.

Sempurna.

Jika semua melihatnya, mereka pasti akan teriak-teriak.

_Tanpa mengerti._

_Bahwa, HunHan munkin tidak akan bersatu kembali_

* * *

TBC

LOL

Hai saya kembali

Saya benar-benar ada feel buat nulis dan akhirnya nge update

Msalahnya ini gak ada fluffynya sama sekali ,

Maafkan saya :D

Dan, kemarin ! Saya benar-benar bahagia melihat SELU ! Astaga, tuhan ! Sehun update IG sm Luhan

Sayangnya, Luhan update sama Xiumin

Dan, Xiu update fotonya sendiri

LOL

Hahaha, buat ripiu, jangan males-males nge ripiu ya saya agak gak bersemangat ngelihat review yang di semakin chap menurun :(

Oh ya, ada yang bilang tentang fansign celana dalam

Itu beneran loh pernah ada fancamnya

Hahaha, udahnya

Saya harus belajar :D doakan ujian saya sukses

And last,

Gomawo for RnR and mian buat typo XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Melihat HunHan yang tertutup pada lingkungan terbuka membuat semua fansnya kecewa. Tetapi, jika di dalam dorm HunHan adalah couple yang suka berlovey dovey**

* * *

**Love,Love,Love**

**HunHan Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Rated, T (Maybe), Romance, Drama (Maybe), Fluffy (Maybe)**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi.**

* * *

**Author's Note ::**

**Hai-hai, saya balik lagi bawa chap 6**

**Maafin saya yang gak nge reply ripiu kalian**

**Tapi saya lihat kok , saya suka ! Ripiu kalaian buat saya semangat**

**Jadi ^.^ tetap review ya **

**Saya sangat menghargainya…**

**Oh ya, di chap ini munkin gak ada fluffnya gak tau lagi kalau saya berubah pikiran :D**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

_Ibuku selalu bilang_

"_Selalu selesaikan masalah dengan cepat, ketimbang kau akan menyesal dengan masalahmu"._

_Munkin…_

_Ini yang akan dialami oleh Sehun dan Luhan_

_._

_A/N : Munkin tidak ada fluff karena ini dalam masalah _

_._

_._

Liburan tiba

Yeah , semua member menyambut senang tentang liburan ini. Termasuk member M, mereka akan pulang ke kampung halamanya. Bertemu, keluarganya.

Berarti,

Luhan aka pergi meninggalkan Korea, selama 1 minggu.

Itu berat bagi Sehun, seharusnya.

"Sehun", Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh mendapati Suho sedang menggenakan topi yang baru dibeli. "Kau tak mengantar member M ke bandara ? Sekalian memberikan pelukan kepada rusamu itu… Seperti saat kita akan comeback Wolf itu loh", ucap Suho.

Sedangkan Sehun tertegun sejenak. Ia memutar ingatan di otaknya, dengan cepat. Ia menangkap maksud dari ucapan hyungnya itu. Ia memandang Suho sambil tersenyum getir.

"Munkin, mengantar ia. Tetapi, tidak ada skinship", ujarnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Suho yang akan berbicara sesuatu. Ia sangat yakin, ini ada hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"By the way, member M akan berangkat 3 jam lagi… Kenapa sudah berdandan ? Hyung mau kencan dengan Yixing hyung eoh ? Chukkae", Sehun memasuki kamarnya sambil menutup pintu rapat-rapat yang meninggalkan Suho tersenyum kecut.

Sehun berjalan sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya itu, ia mencoba membuka situs web HunHan lovers. Sambil duduk di atas kasur ia membaca beberapa komentar dari fans-fansnya itu.

"_Kenapa HunHan jarang buat moment ? Aku merindukannya"._

"_Aku tidak suka XiuHan, mereka berdua tipikal uke XD masa uke sama uke"._

"_Aku bingung kenapa Sehun sekarang jarang memanggil Luhan disaat berada di gedung SM, apa mereka bertengkar ?"._

"_Aku rindu melihat HunHan berpelukan, semoga saja mereka berpelukan saat di bandara nanti mengantar member M liburan"._

Sehun tersenyum melihat komenan yang tertampang di handphonenya. "Hanya saja, sang uke tak mau bersamaku lagi, munkin…ia sudah mendapatkan Xiumin, Xiumin lebih baik ketimbang diriku", gumamnya lalu meng-close website dan pergi tidur memejamkan matanya.

Disana, ia bermimpi tentang seluruh moment yang ia buat bersama Luhan.

* * *

Luhan membuka pintu lemari dan meletakkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper. Ia juga melihat beberapa baju yang sangat bagus menurutnya, karena pemberian Sehun. Ia bingung dan menatapnya sejenak, lalu membiarkan baju itu berada di lemari.

"Kenapa tidak dimasukkan Lu ? Bajunya bagus loh", komentar Xiumin yang melihat Luhan sambil memakan pepero stick berwarna cokelat.

Luhan memasukkan beberapa barang-barang kali ini. "Tidak", jawabnya dingin. "Aku tak suka", lanjutnya, dan Xiumin tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Luhan, Sehun kekasihmu", ujar Xiumin, seketika itu juga Luhan menoleh kearahnya. "Kekasih ? Lalu selama ini apa yang di sebut kekasih ketika aku ingin menjelaskan tentang hubungan kita, ia sudah terlebih dahulu meluapkan emosinya kepadaku", Luhan mulai tersulut emosinya, ia menutup matanya sejenak dan mendesah. Setelahnya, ia mulai menutup koper besarnya itu.

"Kau yang dewasa, jangan bertindak egois satu sama lain", ucap Xiumin sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Seketika, Luhan tertegun sambil menatap pintu yang masih terbuka lebar.

* * *

Bandara Incheon

Bandara terbesar di asia.

Yang sekarang, para member EXO telah berada di sana untuk pergi ke China, atau mengantar.

Sehun dan Luhan pun juga berada di sana.

Tetapi, kali ini tak ada skinship.

Bahkan, untuk berjalan beriringan saja mereka tidak. Luhan sudah berada di depan dan Sehun berada paling belakang bersama manager. Mereka tak pernah kontak apapun sampai mata pun juga.

Ketika suara informasi bahwa penerbangan Beijing akan segera dilakukan. Luhan sudah bersiap-siap, seluruh member menepuk bahunya, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tetapi Sehun hanya memandangnya saja tanpa merespon apapun.

Luhan memandang balik Sehun dengan ragu mencoba berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun sambil memeluknya.

"Aku akan pulang Sehuniee~".

Sedangkan Sehun yang mematung dan tak membalas pelukan Luhan membuat Luhan sedih di balik senyum manisnya itu. Setelahnya, ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan memeluk member yang lain dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Sehun…

Ia hanya mematung dan menatap nanar kepergian Luhan.

* * *

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Sehun-ah ?".

Sehun yang tadinya menatap layar handphone dan menggesernya beralih menatap orang di sebrangnya. Suho, sang leader.

Sehun menyeritan dahinya. "Maksdunya ?", tanyanya balik. Suho yang mendengarnya mendengus. "Tadi, yang dilakukan Luhan hyung kepadamu", jawabnya datar.

Sehun diam beberapa saat.

"Aku tak tahu hyung", jawabnya dengan lirih dan menatap handphonenya yang ber-wallpaper fotonya dan Luhan itu.

"Kenapa tidak tahu ? Kau masih mencintainya bukan ?", tanya Suho sambil menepuk bahunya. Sehun mengela nafasnya. "Benar hyung, tetapi Luhan hyung menyukai Xiumin hyung…bukan aku", jawabnya pasrah.

Suho tersenyum, ia berusaha untuk menghibur maknaenya. "Tidak", ucapnya tegas. "Ia tak menyukai Xiumin, Xiumin hanya sahabatnya…. Seperti, sewajar-wajarnya dua perempuan yang selalu bersama karena mereka bersahabat". Ia berhenti sejenak. "Itu seperti diriku dan Lay, kami memang saling mencintai. Tetapi, kami ingin menjaga para member hingga menyebabkan skinship dengan semua member…termasuk sekarang dengan dirimu", ujarnya dengan kedipan mata genit.

Sehun langsung memandangnya jijik. "Hi ! Hyung, itu menggelikan", cibirnya yang membuat Suho tertawa.

* * *

Sudah hampir beberapa hari ini, maknae EXO hanya menghabiskan liburannya di dorm. Sekarang, terlihat ia sedang duduk di kursi sofa dengan posisi kepalanya berada di tempat duduk dan kakinya ia rentangkan keatas disenderkan pada dinding.

Kai yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya malas. "Kenak encok loh", komentarnya sambil duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Biarin", jawab Sehun enteng sambil memainkan handphonenya.

Seketika suasana hening, Kai menguap lebar dan Sehun bermain dengan benda berbentuk persegi panjangnya. "Tak mau jalan-jalan", tawar Kai. Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Kemana ? Aku ingin ke China sih", ujarnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi duduk. "Mengunjungi rusamu itu ?", tanya Kai.

"Tidak".

"Lalu ?".

"Aku ingin berkunjung menemui ZiTao, dia berniat menunjukkan sesuatu kepadaku".

"Jangan buat skandal".

Sehun memberungut menatap Kai. "Hah ? Skandal ?", tanyanya. "Iya, kau, Luhan, Tao, Kris ! Sudah cukup ! Jangan membuat skandal antar member hanya karena kekasih".

Dengan tenang, Kai mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Sehun hanya menatapnya sambil berfikir maksud ucapan dari Kai.

* * *

**TING TONG**

Tao yang tadinya bermain dengan play station langsung menoleh kearah pintu dan beranjak untuk membukanya. Setelah yang diliatnya adalah Sehun ia langsung berjinggit senang sambil memelukknya.

"Astaga ! Bro ! Aku kangen", ujar Tao sambil berjingit makin memeluk Sehun. Sehun terkekeh dalam pelukan Tao. "Me too", jawab Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua. Sehun sejenak menatap ibu Tao yang sedang membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan se-toples kue coklat. "Kau tak mau membuat skandal dengan diriku lalu membawanya ke meja bundar bersama Yifan hyung bukan", ucap Sehun dengan kedipan kurang ajarnya yang membuat ibu Tao tertawa.

"Masuklah, Oh Sehun", ibu Tao mempersilahkan dengan bahasa Korea yang sedikit berantakan. Sehun melepas sepatunya lalu berjaan menuju kursi sofa. "Xie-xie", jawabnya sambil tersenyum selembut munkin.

Ibu Tao yang menggunakan celemek masak berwarna merah menyala tersenyum sambil berjalan mengarah dapur. "Mau segelas susu Oh Sehun ?", tanyanya dengan bahasa China sekarang. "Sure, mom", jawab Sehun dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Tao memukul lengan yang lebih kekar dari lengannya itu. "Oh Sehun ! Selama ini kau belajar apa saja yang membuatmu dapat menggoda calon ibu mertuan tuan Wu", Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan yang meluncur dari sahabatnya itu. "Oh ayolah, sebelum aku mencoba untuk menggoda ibu mertuaku sendiri…kurasa aku bisa mencobanya dengan nyonya Huang yang cantik ini. Kalau boleh aku kurang ajar".

Suara tawa terdengar dari dapur yang tak jauh dari sofa tempat mereka duduk. "Tak masalah jika kau menambahkan kata 'cantik' dalam ucapan kurang ajarmu itu…itu dimaafkan", jawab ibu Tao dari dapur dengan nada genit.

"Mama !", sungut Tao sebal karena memihak Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa sambil mengelus rambut milik Tao. "Tak mengunjungi suamimu heumm ?", tanyanya.

"Kau kudet Sehun ! Kemarin aku baru saja mendapat kiriman produk Gucci terbaru dan limited edition", jawab Tao dengan lidah menjulur.

Ibu Tao datang diantara perbincangan mereka sambil meletakkan segelas susu segar dan beberapa cupcake dengan warna merah muda dan biru yang mencolok. "Kalau bisa mengganggu tuan-tuan. Pesanan kalian telah siap", ujarnya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi sofa.

"Terimakasih bibi", Sehun berterimakasih sambil menjulurkan tangannya menuju cupcake yang masih hangat itu. Ia memakannya dengan sopan. "Apakah itu enak ?", tanya Ibu Tao memastikan. "Sure, enak sekali", jawab Sehun lalu meneguk susu segarnya. "Setelah ini…kau mau kemana Tao ?", tanyanya. Sedangkan Tao mendengus sebal. "Panggil aku hyung ! Jangan tao ! Kau tidak sopan tauk", ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ibunya yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa. "Bukankah kau sendiri tak mau memanggil calon tunangan dengan kata hyung jika kalian saling marah", goda Sehun yang makin membuat bibir Tao mengerucut panjang.

"Oh astaga, Sehun. Kita bisa mengunjungi rumah Luhan ge".

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan !", ujar Sehun ketus sambil memakan cupcakenya yang akan habis itu. "Hahaha, sedang PMS ya ?", Tao yang merasa mempunyai kesempatan dalam kesempitan langsung menggoda Sehun. "Yeah, jika kau menggodaku dengan kata 'Luhan','Lulu ge','Bambi'. Terlebih lagi 'LuMin'. Aku muak mendengarnya", jawab Sehun sambil merebahkan punggungnya di senderan sofa.

"Seharusnya, kau harus bisa mengalah ! Jangan egois".

* * *

**EXO Sehun and Tao Status Updates**

Luhan yang tadinya malas memandang layar handphonenya membulatkan matanya seketika dan menggeser layar handphone.

Mata rusanya, melihat sebuah foto, dimana Sehun dan Tao sedang berada dimana entah Luhan tak ma tau, mereka sedang berdua sambil membuat gerakan tangan keatas membentuk tanda Love. Luhan muak melihatnya.

Ia tak membaca pesan dari dua maknae itu. Ia langsung mengclose website.

"DASAR SEHUN ! KAU KIRA KAU TAK CEMBURU EOH ? AWAS SAJA KAU !", teriaknya di dalam kamar.

Seketika itu juga, saudara perempuannya membuka pintu kamar sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Kalau ingin memperbaiki hubungan ! Seharusnya mengalah ! Bukan egois, lagian tak tau ini masih jam tidur ! Dasar !", saudara perempuannya pergi kembali pergi dari kamarnya sambil bergumam kesal.

"Egois ya ?", ujar lirih Luhan sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali.

Bandara China sekarang mulai berdesakan dnegan fans-fans gila EXO yang membawa kamera kemana-mana dan berteriak-teriak.

Sehun dan Tao yang berada di bandara itu hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah fans-fansnya.

Di saat melambaikan tangan itu, ada seorang fans membawa sebuah hoodie yang Sehun tahu jelas dari manic matanya bertuliskan 'HunHan' disana.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-shii, tetapi apa kau mau menerima pemberianku ini ?", tanya seorang fans sambil menunduk.

"Maaf", Sehun berucap. Fans-nya mendongak dengan pandangan lesu. "Luhan hyung menyukai Xiumin hyung, bukan aku", ujar Sehun dengan nada lirih.

"Baiklah jika Sehun-shii tak mau menerimanya", ucap gadis itu tersenyum. "Eh ! Bukan begitu", Sehun sekarang makin kikuk. "Aku akan menerimanya, kok", ujarnya kembali dan membuat fans-nya senang. "Benarkah ? Aku selalu mendukung HunHan couple", tanyanya bersemangat. "Nde, kau boleh mendukung HunHan couple…tetapi".

"_Jangan marah jika munkin kita tak akan bersatu"._

* * *

TEBECEH

READERS TERCINTAH !  
HAI :* :* :*

Saya comeback di tengah kesibukan saya :D besok senin ujian terakhir Yeah !

Tapi, setelahnya…saya akan hiatus kembali munkin karena saya mengikuti lomba modern dance :( Saya usahakan untuk update di tengah-tengah kesibukan lagi nanti.

Maap ya XD ripiu kalian gak dibales-bales…. Saya sibuk sekali ! Gak ada waktu untuk membalasnya…tapi saya selalu mbaca ripiu kalian lewat handphone kalau ada waktu :)

Readers deul yang baik ;;) saya mau tanya sesuatu. Entar ini FF endingnya bagaimana ?

Mau dilihatin juga HunHan moment di TLP ?

Review ya , sekalian jawab pertanyaan saya.

Oh ya, sebenarnya saya lupa yang update pesan di official exo pas itu Sehun atau Tao XD LOL XD

And, last ! Kasih saya semangat lewat review kalian yah :* saya cinta kalian, dan saya juga cinta typo saya yang munkin bertebaran di situ XD

LOVE YOU ! MY READERS :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Melihat HunHan yang tertutup pada lingkungan terbuka membuat semua fansnya kecewa. Tetapi, jika di dalam dorm HunHan adalah couple yang suka berlovey dovey**

* * *

**Love,Love,Love**

**HunHan Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Rated, T (Maybe), Romance, Drama (Maybe), Fluffy (Maybe)**

**.**

**Manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, mohon untuk memaklumi.**

* * *

**Author's Note ::**

**Adakah yang kangen FF ini ? :3**

**Saya kangen loh sama kalian semua para readers saya tercintah ,**

**Pada gak mau yah HunHan pisah ? **

**Ini fluff loh :D tenang aja HunHan bakalan bersatu oke !**

**Reply review aka nada nanti setelah tebece**

**And Happy Reading ~**

* * *

_Setidaknya…_

_Kita masih bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini bukan ?_

_._

_._

_._

"HunHan Broke".

Tulisan itu yang tertera paling jelas di layar handphone Sehun.

Semenjak ia berkata pada para fans bahwa ia tidak janji ia akan selalu bersama Luhan. Para fans mengedit sebuah foto dirinya dan Luhan dengan kata-kata. Yah, kata-kata yang berkata bahwa ia berpisah.

Sebenarnya, ia masih ragu. Apakah hubungannya dengan Luhan hanya sampa disini.

"Arrgghh", Sehun menggeram kecil. Ia meletakkan handphonenya disampingnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Sementara itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan batang hidung Suho. Sang leader tersenyum kecut. "Aku kira kita akan bebas jadwal kali ini, ternyata perhitunganku salah…kita harus terbang ke China untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan", katanya. "Punggungku benar-benar sakit, kemarin harus menyelasaikan urusan dengan staff mengenai perihal comeback ! Sekarang harus terbang ke China". Keluhnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan sang leader. Selanjutnya, ia memejamkan matanya. Di bayangannya tiba-tiba muncul wajah Luhan dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Ia terkejut dan menggeram sambil membuka matanya. Suho yang tadinya mengutak-atik ponselnya terkejut dengan yang perilaku aneh yang dilakukan sang maknae.

"Kenapa sih ?", tanyanya kecut. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menarik napasnya lalu menghapus bulir-bulir keringat yang berada di pelipisnya. "Luhan hyung", ucapnya lirih.

Suho berjalan kearah kasur sambil melihat Sehun yang menengang dan membulatkan matanya ketakutan. "Sehun-ah apa yang terjadi ?", ujarnya panic sambil memegang kedua pundak Sehun. "Katakan padaku ! Apa yang terjadi ?", tanyanya kembali dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa", Sehun yang sadar langsung menelangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya.

Suho mendesah perlahan. "Kau selalu seperti ini Sehun ! Dan kabarnya para fans HunHan sedang sedih mengenai dirimu dan Luhan !", ia menatap Sehun yakin. "Berbaikanlah", ujarnya kembali lalu beranjak dari ranjang untuk keluar.

"Berbaikan…".

* * *

"Luhan hyung !", bentak Lay dengan bibirnya yang di kerucutkan. Sedangkan Luhan yang tadinya melamun sambil menyantap sarapannya dengan kunyahan yang sangat pelan, terkejut.

"Apa ?", tanyanya polos. Semua member menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintidasi. "Seharusnya kau yang 'Apa' ?", jawab Lay gusar. Luhan mengedipkan kedua manik matanya. "Maksudnya ?".

"Astaga !", ujar Kris gusar. "Kau selalu seperti ini Luhan ! Kau kenapa ? Kau selalu saja melamun saat akan menyantap sarapan, melamun saat para member sedang berdiskusi".

"Dan melamun saat melihat lemari yang berisikan pernak-pernik pemberian Sehun", tambah Xiumin setuju.

"Maafkan aku", ujar Luhan lirih. "Sekarang, aku harus apa ?", tambahnya sambil menunduk menatap sarapannya.

Tiba-tiba, pancake yang dibuat Lay itu menjadi wajah Sehun dengan senyuman cool-nya. Sontak Luhan menjerit bukan main.

"KYAAA ! SEHUN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI ATAS PAN–", jeritannya terhenti saat ia melihat para member yang melihatnya balik dengan mata tajam.

"Luhan hyung ! Itu pancake bukan Sehun", Chen mendelik kearahnya dengan pandangan gusar. "Astaga, bisa-bisa kau melihat kami dan seluruh fans yang berubah dengan wajah Sehun eoh ?".

"Berbaikanlah", saran Xiumin yang berada di sebelahnya sambil menepuk kedua pundaknya.

"Berbaikan…".

* * *

_This is Showtime_

_XiuChen Projects !_

_._

_._

_._

Pagi yang indah untuk membuka mata.

Termasuk dikamar XiuHan.

Walau sangat pagi, yaitu jam 5.

Xiumin sudah membuka matanya untuk mengecek handphone dan menggeser layarnya mencari kontak dengan tulisan.

"Chen Baby".

Ia menelfonnya lalu, ia mengecilkan speakernya.

"Yeoboseo ?", ujar Chen dengan suara seraknya. Yang Xiumin tahu bahwa ia baru saja terbangun.

"Chen-ah ! Ayo lakukan sekarang, segera mandi dan menelfon Sehun untuk bersepeda, mumpung..hari ini hari minggu ! Kita akan berkencan sekalian".

"Eumm~ Arraseo, arraseo", jawab Chen sambil mematikan handphonenya.

Sekarang, Xiumin beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu melihat Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan posisi tidur cantik. Tidak seperti dirinya yang menjatuhkan dua bantal sekaligus.

"Astaga dia benar-benar yeoja", gumamnya lalu merapikan kasurnya.

Ia beranjak meuju ranjang Luhan. "Luhan-ah ! Ayo bangun, kau janji denganku akan bersepeda", ujarnya sambil membuka selimut Luhan.

"Ahhh, eumm ! Dingin Xiu-ah !", jawab Luhan sambil mencoba menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Aniya ! Kajja ! Sekarang bersihkan badanmu", Xiumin menarik Luhan dan menggiringnya kedalam kamar mandi.

Luhan, Xiumin, dan Chen sekarang telah berada di dorm member K. Chen mengetuk pintu rumah.

Beberapa saat, Sehun muncul dengan Hoodie dan Topi yang ia gunakan. "Chen hyung sekarang ?", tanyanya. "Tidak besok", jawab Chen menggerutu. "Ya iya, sekarang", jawabnya kembali.

Sehun mengangguk lalu masuk kembali kedalam untuk mencari sepeda. Sedangkan Luha yang mematung berbisik lirih kepada Xiumin yang disampingnya. "Kalian mengajak Sehun ?", Xiumin mengangguk. "Tentu", jawabnya.

Seperti mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Luhan kembali, Chen memotongnya dengan santai. "Kaisoo dan BaekYeol sedang ke mall untuk double date, Suho dan Kris hyung pergi ke gedung SM untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Lalu, Tao dan Lay akan pergi ke toko Gucci untuk membeli produk baru".

Luhan mendengarnya mendengus. Setelahnya, terlihat Sehun datang membawa sepeda. "Kajja", ujarnya lalu menaiki sepedanya.

Xiumin dan Chen buru-buru untuk menaiki sepedanya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Luhan, Sehun duluan", ujar Xiumin keras dengan iringan tawa dari Chen.

"Tau begini aku akan tidur ! YAK JANGAN DITINGGAL".

Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

* * *

"Wah senangnya, bisa bersepeda di hari cerah seperti ini", Xiumin berucap senang, sedangkan Chen hanya tertawa dan melirik namjanya.

Jika bisa dilihat, Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengayuh sepedanya tanpa berkata apapun. Mereka terlalu canggung.

Xiumin menoleh kearah mereka dengan cepat lalu berbalik menatap Chen. "Chennie, bagaimana ? Mereka bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun", ujarnya berbisik. Chen hanya menangguk dan berfikir untuk menyusun rencana. "Begini, hyung kau bisa mempercepat laju sepedamu bukan ? Kalau bisa, aku akan mengajak mereka untuk balapan mencari kita, lihat saja ! Mereka sangat jauh dari kita. Lalu, jika ad perempatan kita ambil jalur kanan agar tak terlihat", Chen yang memiliki ide cermelang langsung dianggukki oleh namjanya. Dengan cepat mereka mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"Kita duluan", seru mereka. HunHan yang tadinya lambat seperti siput langsung panik karena Xiumin dan Chen jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Sehun dan Luhan berusaha mengejar mereka. Tetapi, ramainya jalan yang dipakai untuk bersepeda membuat punggung XiuChen tak terlihat.

Luhan gelisah, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Ketika mereka sampai di perempatan, mereka tak melihat XiuChen sama sekali.

"Haduh bagaimana ini ?", ujar Luhan panik. Mukanya memerah, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Mereka kelelahan karena berusaha mengejar XiuChen yang telah hilang. Saat Luhan menoleh kearah kiri, terdapat kedai Bubble Tea favoritenya. "Sehun ! Kesana", pekiknya girang sambil mengayuh sepedanya menuju kedai Bubble. Sehun hanya menurutinya.

**Ceklek.**

"Annyeong Haseo", sapa pelayan wanita sambil membungkukkan badannya, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju kasir dan memesan Bubble Tea. Saat Luhan hendak berbicara. Sehun menyelanya.

"Satu Bubble Tea rasa Taro, dan satu Bubble Tea rasa Coklat", Sehun merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil beberapa lipatan lembar uang dan memberikannya pada sang kasir.

Setelahnya, mereka berdua duduk disalah satu meja. Mereka hanya meminum pesanan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Luhan yang masih terlihat gelisah hanya mengutak atik handphonenya dan menelfon Xiumin. Tetapi, tetap saja, Xiumin tidak menganggkatnya karena ini bagian dari rencana.

"Bagaimana ini ? Kenapa tidak diangkat !", ujar Luhan sebal. Sehun hanya menatapnya malas lalu merebut ponsel-nya dari genggaman. "Yak ! Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun !", Luhan mendelik kearah Sehun yang sedang mencopot baterai handphonenya lalu memasukkan kedalam kantongnya. "Kembalikan !", rengeknya sambil mengambil handphonenya yang tidak ada baterainya itu.

"Tidak usah ! Toh mereka berdua juga kencan", jawab Sehun dengan nada datar. "Di sebrang sana ada sebuah mall, kita kesana untuk membeli makan", ujarnya lalu keluar dari kedai tanpa memperdulikan cibiran Luhan dengan pout di bibirnya.

* * *

Sekarang, HunHan sedang berada di mall, Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan sambil memasang pose cuek dan cool dari tatapan yeoja-yeoja yang menatapnya berbinar dan tidak sadar dengan penyamaran yang dipakai oleh Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan hanya cemburu dan mencibir tidak suka mendengar yeoja-yeoja yang memuja Sehun itu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Sehun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kekar Sehun. "Sehuniee, makan disana", rajuknya dengan imut sambil menunjuk sebuah café. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

Apakah ia harus meminta Tao untuk menghentikan waktu ?

Luhan melahap seluruh makanannya, bahkan beberapa lauk yang dipesan Sehun ia curi dan ia makan. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Karena lahapnya ia makan, ia tidak sadar bahwa nasi menempel pada ujung mulutnya. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya dan menatapanya meletakkan ujung jarinya untuk mengambil nasi yang tertempel pada mulut Luhan.

Luhan mematung, Sehun yang menatap manik matanya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dan mati kutu. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan dan memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

**CHU**

Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, yang mendaratkan sejuta genangan listrik pada tubuh Luhan. "Baby deer, mianhae", ujarnya lirih pada Luhan. "Maafkan keegoisanku", ujarnya kembali. Luhan mengangguk lalu memeluknya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya keluar ikut dengan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan sering mengabaikanmu Sehuniee", jawabnya

_Bisakah kalian menghentikan waktu ?_

* * *

"Annyeong, kami pulang", ujar Luhan sambil memasuki drom. Ia melihat pasangan XiuChen yang sedang asyik bercerita sambil memakan pepero stick. "Yak kalian !", tudingnya tajam kearah mereka. "Kenapa meninggalkanku eoh ?", tanyanya dengan dengusan sebal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tak mau kau menggangu kencan kita", jawab Chen kurang ajar. Sedangkan Sehun yang ada disamping Luhan hanya tertawa kecil. "Sudah hyung, cepat bersihkan badanmu", perintah Sehun dan dihadiai kecupan cinta di pipinya. "Nde, Sehuniee", jawab Luhan sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Sudah berbaikan eoh ?", tanya Xiumin. Sehun mengangguk lalu menduduki dirinya di kursi sofa. "Sejak kapan ?", tanya Xiumin kembali. "Sejak aku mengajaknya di mall untuk makan", jawabnya enteng. "Oke, kalau begitu, biarkan Luhan hyung tidur dikamarmu", ujar Chen dan dihadia setuju oleh Sehun.

* * *

Sekarang, dorm mulai berisi oleh pasangan couple. Luhan dan Sehun yang sekarang telah tidur satu ranjang berada di halaman belakang dekat dengan kamarnya. Setelah mereka bercanda dan bermain bersama Jjanggah yang dibawa Kai. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan yang merasa kelelahan diangkat begitu saja badannya oleh Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sehuniee ?", pekiknya karena Sehun menggendongnya ala bridal style. "Sutt, sudah…sekarang persiapkan dirimu saja Luhan hyung", jawab Sehun dengan kedipan nakal dan menggoda. Luhan merona mendengarnya, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya. "Mulai nakal eoh ?", godanya. "Tentu saja, butuh berapa lamanya aku menahan untuk tidak menerjangmu eoh, karena kau mengabaikanku", jawabnya dan dihadiai kecupan kembali oleh Luhan.

"Oke, sekarang Sehuniee yang menang", mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sehun langsung menyambar bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan penuh gairah sambil menggiringnya menuju kamar.

Tanya saja pada diri kalian sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Oke, dan berterimakasih oleh proyek XiuChen. Karena mereka telah berhasil mempersatukan HunHan ^.^

* * *

Tebece

Kyaa~ *teriak fangirling* *Bagi-bagi foto HunHan di TLP Hongkong*

Saya kembali :* :* :*

Akhirnya, saya mendapat keringanan untuk tidak latihan dan memanfaatkan waktu satu hari ini untuk mengetik.

HunHan kembali loh ! hohoho ~

Dan balasan ripiu yang kemarin oke ;) :

Kimyori95 :

Hahaha XD RT, Sehun dan Luhan harus kembali :D Sudah kembali kok ! Jangan cemberut ^^ makasih reviewnya

.

.

.

:

TaoHun marak, iya…kasihan si Tao ditinggal sama semenya tuh , tenang aja HunHan bakal balikan kok, gak tau lagi kalau saya buat masalah lagi *LOL* Makasih reviewnya

.

.

.

Dhea485 :

Maafkan saya *Cry* Jangan khawatir oke, XiuChen telah membuat mereka berbaikan ^^ Makasih reviewnya

.

.

.

LuXiaoLu :

Saya juga nyesek kok yang nulis, jangan lama-lama nde nyeseknya. Kita adakan pesta buat kembalinya HunHan ^.^ Makasih reviewnya.

.

.

.

Ohdeerhunhan :

Happy ending kok, tenang aja *puk-puk*/? Maaf ya gak bisa update cepet, saya sibuk banget U,u dan Makasih reviewnya.

.

.

.

HyunRa :

Yah, yah…kalau gak tamat saya entar pingsan bisa-bisa XD kalau gak mau tamat, HyunRa aja yang ketik *LOL* hahaha, saya usahakan untuk ngelihatkan HunHan moment di TLP XD Gak janji loh ya. Makasih reviewnya

.

.

.

Oh Sera Land :

Nama bagus tuh HunHan egoist moment. Sekarang HunHan balikan moment XD Makasih ya reviewnya

.

.

.

HunHan 120 :

Udah bersatu kok XD kalau enggak bersatu saya di amuk masa sama HunHan ship entar. Dan makasih ya reviewnya

.

.

.

Shashaini Hikari :

Wah bisa nebak :D mereka udah bersatu kok. Makasih ya reviewnya

.

.

.

**Readers-deul tetep review dan kasih semangat saya ya ^^ Terimakasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan mereview. Tanpa kalian, saya pasti gak semangat buat ngelanjutin. **

**Tetap review ya ^^ and mian buat typo XD**

**Annyeong :* {}**


End file.
